Tenmoku
Tenmoku, "temmoku" o "temoku" es un término japonés que designa un esmalte de origen chino en la dinastía Song, 天目 (Mandarin: tiān mù; Japanese: ten moku; English: "Heaven's Eye", se refiere a una montaña entre Zhejiang y las provincias de Anhui donde eran usados en el templo de dichas montañas para el té) Style tenmoku básicamente se podría decir que es un esmalte feldespático de hierro.tenmokus Historia El nombre original para estas mercancías en chino era jianzhan. La primera mención del tenmoku en un documento japonés es en 1335, en una anotación de Onkei Soyu, monje que estudió con los maestros en Mt. Tienmu. En el siglo XII, las mercancías de tenmoku hechas en los hornos en la provincia de Fujian fueron traídas a Japón por los monjes budistas japoneses. Los shogunes Ashikaga (familia japonesa que gobernaron de 1338 a 1568) desarrollaron el tenmoku y el seiji (celadon) dándole un gran auge, alcanzando su mayor relevancia durante el reinado del shogun Ashikaga Yoshimasa (1369-1395), el octavo shogun. Dependiendo de la cocción y cantidad de hierro que contiene el esmalte obtenemos los distintos tipos: # Esmaltes de débil concentración de hierro (entre 0,02 y 0,06): verdes, azules y celadones; Rojo shino; esmaltes beiges (en reducción) # Esmaltes con una concentración intermedia de óxido de hierro (entre 0,13 y 0,15): tenmoku # Esmaltes de fuerte concentración de óxido de hierro (de 0,20 a 0,25): gotas de aceite; rojos de hierro; * Honan. * Yohen * Bizen * Yuteki gotas de aceite * ? Partridge Feather * Haikatsugi * Taihisan or Taihi Las cantidades de hierro están expresadas en cantidades molares de la fórmula seger (no en porcentaje).Daniel de Montmollin .]] Kuro-tenmoku: 1230°C, en reducción/oxidación. * Feldespato 57.7 % * Caolin 7.2 % * Silice 21.7 % * Carbonato de Calcio 13.6 % * Oxido de Hierro Rojo 9 % Formulas It is comprised of feldspar, limestone, and iron oxide. The more quickly a piece is cooled, the blacker the glaze will be. Tenmoku's are known for their variability. During their heating and cooling, several factors influence the formation of iron crystals within the glaze. A long firing process and a claybody which is also heavily colored with iron increase the opportunity for iron from the clay to be drawn into the glaze. While the glaze is molten, iron can migrate within the glaze to form surface crystals, as in the "oil spot" glaze, or remain in solution deeper within the glaze for a rich glossy color. A longer cooling time allows for maximum surface crystals. Potters can "fire down" a kiln to help achieve this effect. During a normal firing, the kiln is slowly brought to a maximum temperature by adding fuel, then fueling is stopped and the kiln is allowed to cool slowly by losing heat to the air around it. To fire down a kiln, the potter continues to add a limited amount of fuel after the maximum temperature is reached to slow the cooling process and keep the glazes molten for as long as possible. Tenmoku glazes can range in color from dark plum (persimmon), to yellow, to brown, to black. Rojos de hierro. .]] Generalmente los podemos encontrar ajustándose a la siguiente seger: NaKO(0,35-0,45) CaO (0,35-0,45) MgO(0,15-0,3)Al2O3(0,4-0,5) SiO2(3,4-4,4) P2O5(0,1-0,2) Fe2O3=0,25. Los rangos en que he encontrado rojos se ajustan más a estas concentraciones. Si que tienes razón en que una atmósfera oxidante los favorece, sobre todo en el enfriamiento ya que se trata de una reoxidación de cristales de óxido de hierro. La experiencia me dice que en atmósfera oxidante, a 1260-80°C salen bastante bien, repetitivos, tanto en gres tipo CH o CT como sobre porcelanas, aunque unas fórmulas van mejor que otras según el soporte. También tuve oportuniodad de trabajar a 1350°C y desarrollaban unos púrpura preciosos. Las fórmulas para que sean fiables deben estar ajustadas tanto al soporte como al ciclo de cocción y Tª máxima.Rojos de hierro Staley Tomato Red. Oxidación. 1285°C * 48.21 – Feldespato Sódico * 25.89 - Sílice * 7.14 – Carbonato de Magnesio * 7.14 - EPK Kaolin * 11.60 – Ceniza de Huesos * 8.00 - Óxido de hierro rojo Image:chawan tenmoku.jpg|A Contemporary Chawan with a Tenmoku glaze. Imagen:Montmollin3.JPG|Nucléations ocre-brun à la cendre sur couverte au cobalt et goutte d'huile. Daniel de Montmollin Imagen:Montmollin1.JPG Imagen:FFM-SongHasenfellSchale.JPG|Jian Stoneware Bowl in Hare fur style Dinastía Song. Museum für Angewandte Kunst, Frankfurt am Main (Germany) Imagen:Porcelaine chinoise Guimet 231108.jpg|couverte noire et taches brun de fer. Chine du Nord, Dynastie Jin, 13ème siècle. Musée Guimet, Paris. Archivo:IMGP4605mod.jpg|Sake cup by KAMADA Koji with blue tenmoku glaze. The blue color is due to cobalt in the glaze. Imagen:Bol à thé Musée Guimet 2418.jpg|Bol à thé,Chine du Sud, Jiangxi, Jizhou. Dynastie des Song du Sud, 12ème-13ème siècle. Grès gris à couverte brune et grise dite "en écaille de tortue". Musée Guimet, Paris. Archivo:Hares fur IMGP3594.jpg|Tea bowl from Jian, China in the Song dynasty (960-1279) in the collection of Metropolitan Museum of Art, New York. H.O. Havemeyer Collection. The glaze is called hare's fur, one form of tenmoku glaze. Archivo:Stoneware tea bowls, Song Dynasty.jpg|Dinastía Song. Tea bowl with a "hare's fur" glaze. Términos *hare's fur, Fourrure de lièvre *kaki *Ohata Kaki *oilspot, Taches d'huile *partridge feather, Plume de perdrix *pigskin, Peau de cochon *teadust, Poussière de thé *tessha *Tortoiseshell Enlaces externos * : Tenmoku ware at the Kyoto National Museum * http://www.2000cranes.com/Koji-Kamada.htm : Web page about modern tenmoku works by KAMADA Koji * Taxonomy of Iron Glazes – My Search for the Origins of Ohata Red. prometheanpottery.wordpress.com Categoría:Tenmoku Categoría:Japanese ceramics Categoría:Cerámica Japonesa Categoría:Esmaltes Categoría:Esmaltes de hierro